Catch em' All, Usagi! Pluto Warp1
by nataiethenong
Summary: Sailor Moon, Venus and Tuxedo Mask are about to enter the Space-Time Door. But something unexpected happens...


**Pluto Warp#1**

 **Catch em' All, Usagi!**

nataliethenong 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon. Sailor moon belongs to Toei Animations and Naoko Takeuchi. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is my first fic! YAY! Just so there is no spoilers the part in Sailor Moon takes place right after the 2nd season with Chibi-Usa and is based off the manga. So if you haven't read/watched that yet, I recommend you do that before reading this fic. Ash Ketchum will NOT be in this story and the only shippings are the canon ones. The world of pokemon will be based off of the anime, manga AND games. Also if you see a random number in parentheses there is explanation at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! ;3

 **Chapter 1**

An Illusion in Time

Sailor Moon and the others arrived in the space-time corridor. Upon arriving, they were confronted with thick, gray fog. And… no Chibi-Usa? "Chibi-Usa?! Where are you?! Usagi cried out. "What'll we do?! We've become separated from her!" "And where in the world are we?!

"We're probably in space between times," Luna said. "If we aren't able to meet up again with Chibi-Usa here… we could become lost travelers and wind up wandering through here forever…," A wind blew. " _The darkness is opening its mouth wide to swallow us,"_ Venus thought. " _We may not make it back alive...?!"_ There was silence for a moment. " _Do not go that way!_ " Tuxedo Mask whipped around. " _This way!_ " Who was saying that? "Chibi-Usa?" He asked no one in particular. Usagi's brooch started glowing. "...The Legendary Silver Crystal is…" "Look!" They stopped. "Is that… a door?!" They started walking towards it. "Wait!" Someone shouted.

"You are forbidden...To pass beyond this point!" A woman in a sailor uniform appeared in front of them. "...I tend the door of Space and Time! I am the Guardian of the Under-world. Sailor Pluto! And any who violate this taboo...shall be eliminated!" "Sailor Pluto?!" Usagi yelled. Sailor Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod at them. "Dead Scream!" An orb of purple light shot out at Sailor Moon. "Oww!" "Sailor Moon!" " _Sailor Pluto! …..It is strictly forbidden to even know about it."_ Luna thought. _"Protected by a solitary Guardian of time that no one has ever seen…! ...In a place like this."_ "Sailor Pluto?! A Sailor Guardian?! I never even heard of her! We didn't even know she existed!" Said Usagi. "Sailor Moon! Or whoever you are...The laws cannot be broken!

Presently, my orders are...to eliminate you!" "Wait, Sailor Pluto!"

Chibi-Usa came running out of the fog. "Small Lady!" Pluto exclaimed. "These people aren't bad! I brought them with me! Don't kill them!" Chibi-Usa shouted at Pluto. "I'm sorry! I broke my promise! I didn't do as I was told...and I brought these people back with me...," "Small Lady! Where have you been all this time?!" "I thought that the Legendary Silver Crystal owned by the Sailor Moon of all the stories would be more powerful than our Legendary Silver Crystal… So I went into the past." Pluto looked at the small pink haired girl. "The Legendary Silver Crystal is unchanging. No matter what age, it is the same. And you, as you are now, cannot use it. I thought you understood that. You broke your promise to me...and stole the Space-Time Key...then you went into the past without my permission!" Chibi-Usa braced herself. " _She's mad at me!"_ She thought. "Thank goodness you're safe! Small Lady! Don't you _ever_ make me worry like that again!" Sailor Pluto kneeled in front of the senshi. "I will express my gratitude for bringing the Princess safely back to me," Pluto started."P-Princess?! You can't mean Chibi-Usa is a..?! Usagi started to blurt. Chibi-Usa puffed up her chest.

"Sure I am! I may have fooled you all, but I am a princess! And normally, I'm used to a little more deference than everybody has been showing me so far!" _Grrrr…_ "I- I don't know what you are a princess of, but do your parents know what you've done?! You went around causing problems for everybody!"( _By the way, I'm a princess too you know!)_ "What's your problem?! Here I go bringing you with me because _you_ __wanted to come! This is how you thank me?!" Pluto sweatdropped. " _You guys have been nothing but trouble since long ago. Heh!"_

Pluto motioned towards the door. "Go! I shall open the door. Go!" Chibi-Usa took Usagi's hand. "This way, Usagi." "Eh? Wait! What about you, Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked. Pluto smiled. "I cannot leave here. Please, honored guests, protect the Small Lady." They all faced the door.

 _Beyond that door…_

 _is the thirteenth century…_

 _FFWWRRIIINNNGG!_

 **END NOTE**

Well, there it is! The first chapter of my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! I was word for word from the manga, so yes it was accurate! Favorite, Follow and Review and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
